


Late Night Diners

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I wrote. I think it's cute.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Diners

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. I think it's cute.

You were watching Netflix when your phone lit up, Dean's name on the screen.

Dean was out, doing whatever he was doing.

_'What are you doing right now?'_

You smiled, _'Laying in bed.'_

_'Get up_ _Get ready'_

Your eyebrow rose, _'For what?'_

_'I'm coming to get you.'_

You smiled wide, _'What are we doing?'_

_'Food'_

You grinned, of course. Of course Dean would come and get you just to go out and get food. You got dressed and got ready, putting light makeup on- Dean always told you you never needed it.

Your phone dinged and it was a message, _'Come outside baby girl.'_

You grabbed your leather jacket and left. You jogged to the Impala and got in the passenger seat, huffing when you sat.

Dean looked over at you and you both grinned at eachother.

"So where we going?"

"Just the diner up the street." You nodded.

When you two were seated and happily munching on food you looked up to him.

"So why just randomly go get food?"

Dean sat his burger down and looked seriously at you, "Can't I take my lovely girlfriend out to eat?"

You smiled, "Ya but that's not like you."

Dean looked appalled and grabbed his shirt over his heart, "I'm offended- I just wanted to get some food and I wanted you to come with me."

You smiled at him and shrugged, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Requests welcomed, please, please!


End file.
